


The Morgenstern's Institute

by graveltotempo



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/M, He is Clary and Sebastians step father, Luke is a Morgenstern, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sebastian is good, good sebastian, he and Jocelyn have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clave decided that the two Institute of New York, ran by the Lightwoods and the Morgensterns, should unite and form one single Institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morgenstern's Institute

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD IT IN MY HEAD FOR DAYS, I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS.
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

The group of six people stopped before a huge Cathedral, hidden from the eyes of the humans. The woman at the front turned to look at them with a stern expression. “I am begging you, don’t embarrass us inside. The Morgensterns may be an unusual family, but they are still highly respected.”

The man next to her nodded. “I am expecting you to be on your best behaviour.” He told them.

The taller of the four kids that trailed behind them, nodded, seriously. “Yes, mom. I will look after them.” He said, looking at the other three.

The boy with blond hair rolled his eyes at him the moment he turned his back to them, much to the girl and the younger boy’s amusement. “I will look after them.” He whispered parroting the older boy’s tone.

The girl giggled. “Stop, or he’ll get moody.” She warned him, right as her mother started reciting.

“In the name of the Angel-” the doors of the Cathedral opened, revealing for what it really was. An Institute.

The group strode forward walking down the main corridor of the building. It was bigger from their own Institute, and more lived in. The walls were freshly painted and there was a curios smell of spices coming from somewhere inside.

They stopped before a door, where inscripted in a pretty calligraphy were the words _The Morgensterns._

The woman nodded at her husband. “Go ahead, Robert.” She encouraged, and he pressed the doorbell.

A voice immediately called “Coming!” and a few seconds later, the door opened. A tall dark man was standing before them, a huge smile on his lips and glasses on his nose. “Maryse and Robert Lightwood! We were waiting for you. Jocelyn!” he called, as he opened the door for them. “Please come in.”

Maryse and Robert stepped in first, followed by the rest of their children. The entire part of the Institute looked very lived. There were paintings all over the place. Demons, angels, warlocks, werewolves and shadowhunters, all of them painted and hung in the room. Luke caught their eye. “Jocelyn and Clary paint. Especially Clary.” He explained, as he opened another door.

A woman was standing in the room, wearing a simple purple dress. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was waiting for them. “Maryse.” She called, and walked up to the woman, enveloping her in a hug. Maryse stiffened, but then relaxed in the hug.

Robert was also pulled in a small hug, which he returned immediately. Maryse pointed at her kids. “These are my children.” She announced, as Luke addressed them to their seats.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” He started, and the older boy shook Luke’s hand and awkwardly accepted a hug from Jocelyn.

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.” He motioned to his daughter, who graciously hugged both of them. She had long dark hair like her brother and she was the only Lightwood with dark eyes.

“Maxwell Joseph Lightwood.” The younger boy with glasses and grey eyes, grimaced as Jocelyn pulled him too in a hug. He however brightened immediately when Luke offered him his hand.

“You are the werewolf, right?” he asked, and Maryse looked at him in shock.

“Max!” she warned, and the boy fell silent immediately, sitting down next to Izzy.

Luke just smirked. “Yes I’m the werewolf.” He answered him anyway.

Maryse pointed at the blonde boy with the blue eyes. “And this is Jonathan Christopher Herondale.” She explained. The blonde boy shook Luke’s hand, and although he had seen how Jocelyn had hugged all of them, he was surprised when the woman pulled him too in a hug.

“I am glad you made it. I have to warn you, nevertheless.” Started Jocelyn, sitting across from them, as Luke went to fetch something to snack on and drink. “Other than my three kids, there are other people here. My youngest child, Annabelle, is not here today, unfortunately. Two vampires and a warlock who spends too much of his time here.”

Maryse frowned. “Two vampires?” she inquired. Jace and Izzy looked at each other, intrigued.

Jocelyn nodded. “They are Daylighters, and have been shunned by their own kind. They are friends with my kids, and I literally raised one of them along with Clarissa. They can be trusted.” She assured them, as the door opened again.

This time, behind Luke, was a tall boy with platinum hair and green eyes like Jocelyn. He smirked when he saw the group of Shadowhunters sitting in the living room. He put down two of the plates of freshly made cookies as Luke handed each of the Lightwoods a cup of tea. Luke pointed at him. “This is our eldest son. Sebastian Jonathan Morgenstern.” He told them.

The pale boy grimaced, and handed his hand to the elder Lightwoods. “Just Sebastian.” He told them, kissing Maryse’s hand.

Alec stretched out his hand, and again, Jace and Izzy smirked to each other. He was taking his new adult role very seriously. “I’m Alec Lightwood. This are Jace, Izzy and Max.” he explained.

Jocelyn smiled at her son. “Seb, could you show our guests around, while we speak to Maryse and Robert?” she asked, and the boy nodded. 

“Sure. Come on.” He told them, walking out of the room with the plate of cookies in his hands.

Once they were out of the door, Sebastian turned around to grin at them. “So. You are the Lightwoods? You know what the elders are talking about, right?” he asked, and Izzy shook her head.

Jace noticed she had the posture that she held every time she saw a guy she thought was cute. He arched an eyebrow at her and she just smirked in answer. Jace answered. “No. Maryse just said something about having to talk business with the Morgensterns.” He shrugged.

Sebastian smirked. “Apparently, the Clave wants to unify the two New York Institutes, and ours is the biggest. You might be moving in to live with us.” He looked at Izzy with mad eyes. “ _Forever_.”

Izzy arched an eyebrow at him. “Doesn’t sound too bad.” She commented, and Alec looked at her exasperated.

Sebastian chuckled. “Because you haven’t met the others, yet.” He told him, as he stopped in front of another room. Jace and Alec stopped before a collection of knives and arms in display on the same corridor.

Sebastian knocked at the door, repeatedly.  “Raphael, Raphael, Raphael, Raphael, Raphael, Raphael, Raphael….”  He called, until the door was pushed open.

A short boy appeared at the doorway, only his head out of it. “ _Dios_ , Sebastian! What do you want!” he almost shouted.

His dark hair was all messed up, and he was flustered. Sebastian grimaced at him. “Oh, Raphael… _really_. I told you we were having guests today. And this is _my_ bedroom!” He groaned him, and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He said, defiantly.

A voice came from inside the room. “Babe, come back to bed.” Sebastian arched an eyebrow as Raphael blushed.

He looked back inside the room. “Dios, Daylighter. _Callate_!” he hissed, before turning back to Sebastian, defeated. “Give me a second to get dressed.”

When the door closed behind him, Izzy turned to look at Sebastian. “Where those two the vampires?” she asked. “Are they gay?” she added, glancing at her older brother who was fake battling Jace.

Sebastian shook his head. “Yup. And Raphael is demi sexual, whilst Simon is… Raphaelsexual?” he guessed, and Isabelle laughed. Sebastian grinned back. “Let’s get my sister, now.” He sighed, but the door in front of Jace and Alec opened before he could even move.

A girl was standing there, wearing a paint covered t-shirt that was bigger than her and a pair of leggings. He long red hair was left untied on her back, and she was looking at Jace with narrowed green eyes. Jace was frozen, his spear at Alec’s chest.

Clary moved fast. In a second, she had jumped Jace like a monkey, and her dagger was on his neck. “Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here?” she looked at Alec, who had moved towards them. “Don’t move or I will cut off his neck.” She warned.

She didn’t seem to notice her brother standing not too far away. Sebastian started laughing. “Oh my god, Clary.” He gasped, looking at the smaller girl.

The girl looked at him in confusion as a man stepped out of her room. He glanced down at her and Jace, and took in the laughing Sebastian and the frozen strangers. He frowned. “Biscuit, I think they might have been invited here.” He said, and Sebastian laughed harder.

Clary’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. You are the Lightwoods.” She said, in horror, as she let go of her spear and jumped off Jace. The same Jace that was staring at her like he had seen a ghost.

“What an idiota.” Said Raphael, who had appeared out of the room, and was looking at the red head with contempt.

She glared at him. “At least I was not busy screwing my boyfriend in my best friend’s room.” She reminded him.

The vampire scowled and turned to the tall brunette next to him. “Tell your best friend to shut it.” He ordered.

Clary looked at Sebastian. “Tell _your_ best friend to cut it out.”

Raphael also turned to Sebastian. “Your sister is an asshole.” He told him.

The red head looked at the brunette. “Your boyfriend is a jerk.” She informed him.

“Please. We have guests.” Interrupted the man next to her, looking at Alec with his cat like eyes. He stopped in front of him. “Very good looking guests, I might add. What is your name, pretty boy?” he asked.

“Jace.” Answered the blond boy, finally sitting up. Izzy smirked as Magnus scowled at him.

“I’m not talking to you.” Max gasped in mock shock from where he was sitting, munching Sebastian’s biscuits. “I am talking to him.” He said, pointing at Alec.

The dark haired boy blushed, and stammered. “Me? Er, oh. Alec. Yeah. My name is Alec.”

Max snorted. “Second hand embarrassment.” He muttered, and Izzy snickered. Alec shot them both a glare.

The stranger grinned. “My name is Magnus. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” He told him.

The red head, who no one had noticed leaving, stepped out of her room again, dressed in a simple blue dress. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “What’s the occasion?” he asked, and she glared.

“Shut up, Sebastian.” She said, walking towards another room. 

Sebastian laughed, and pointed at her. “Let’s follow her. Probably the elders want us back anyway.”

“I find offensive your method of addressing the parents. It reminds me…” started Magnus, arm firmly locked with Alec’s.

Raphael made a loud noise, hand in hand with the brunette. “No one wants to know, Magnus. Please.”

They finally stepped back inside the room, where Clary had brought more chocolate and tea cups with handmade cupcakes. Jocelyn beamed at them. “Boys, Clary. Sit here!”

Luke pointed at Clary, who was standing next to her mother’s armchair. “This is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.” He told them. The girl shuddered. “Clary.” She told them, shaking the Lightwoods’ hands.

“Raphael Santiago.” He pointed at the vampire, who just nodded curtly in their direction. He had a small rune on his neck, but no one mentioned it.

“Simon Lewis.” The brunette smiled brightly at them, and shook their hands. 

“Hi! Nice to meet you! I am Simon, and I’m Clary’s best friend. You know, this is the first time I see a proper family of Shadowhunters and-“ 

Clary stepped on his foot. She smiled. “Come on, Simon, sit next to me and Raphael so we don’t kill each other by accident.” She pressed, and the boy pouted, but obliged.

Luke shook his head. “And this is-“

Magnus smiled. “Allow me.” He turned to Maryse and Robert, while Raphael and Clary turned their eyes away from him, shaking their heads. “I’m Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I’ve heard of the Lightwoods, incredible family. Known some as well, as the years passed.” He said, pompously and Raphael groaned, hiding his face.

“Why is he like this.” Muttered Clary, and her brother laughed. The girl glared at him, obviously still annoyed.

Maryse and Robert nodded at Magnus, obviously unsure as to how to address the Downworlder. Magnus grinned and turned to Jocelyn. “Fancy seeing you here, Jocelyn.” He said, smirking.

The woman was trying not to smile. “I am not exactly sure how and when you got here, but I am also certain I don’t want to know.” She turned to Sebastian. “Weren’t you about to cook?” she asked.

Clary stood up. “It’s my turn today.” She reminded her mother, and Raphael looked at her.

“Please don’t. You literally put tomato water instead of sauce.” He snarked, and she glared at him as she walked towards the kitchen.

“You put too much spices and chilli stuff!” she answered, as Sebastian invited the rest of them in the kitchen.

Raphael bristled. “It’s not true!” he turned to Sebastian and Simon. “Tell her it’s not true!”

Sebastian smirked at Izzy. “It is kind of true.” Right as Simon zipped his mouth. “No comment.”

Raphael grumbled something along the lines of ‘ _weak ass white people’_ as he sat down on the brunette’s lap.

Jace was too busy staring at the red head to take a sit like the rest of them. His honour had been wiped on the floor. 

She had opened the door and just stood there. She was short and petite, like a little princess. She had the same eyes as her mother and brother and her hair was long and fierce like a fire.

The way she had just seen him and attacked him, moving so quickly that she caught him by surprise… aggressive petite girls were his turn on, what could he say?

Right now she was standing on her toes, reaching for something from the top shelf. Her brother took his eyes off Isabelle to address her. “You need help, little sis?” he asked, smirking.

She scowled. “From an asshole? No thank you.” She turned to where Magnus and Alec were sitting. The blue eyed boy was flustered but seemed to be enjoying the attention. “Magnus! Can you help me?” she asked.

The warlock looked at her with exasperation. “Biscuit, I am currently in the middle of seducing Alexander, here. Don’t cock block me.” He said, to which Alec blushed harder and started stuttering.

The girl rolled her eyes. “Simon?”

The brunette boy made to move, but the other vampire on his lap went out of his way to make sure he couldn’t even move. He smiled apologetically at her. “I would, but someone is being a big baby.” He said, rolling his eyes at Raphael’s antics.

Raphael looked at Clary smugly. “What. Are you too short to get the box?” he asked her, taunting.

Simon laughed. “She’s almost the same height as you, Raphael.” He reminded him, earning a kick in the ribs.

Jace stood next to her and reached up for the box. “Need this?” he asked, giving her a charming smile.

She looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “Thanks. Also, sorry for nearly killing you.” She said, throwing the contents in the pot.

Jace huffed. “As if you could have managed.” He told her, and she smirked at him.

“As if. I nearly knocked you out.” She reminded him, and he snickered. 

“Please, with a seraph blade in my hand, you wouldn’t know what hit you.” He told her.

She smiled at him. “I find it beautiful when people underestimate me like this.” She told him, mixing the contents of the pot.

Jace gave her a patented smile. “I am not underestimating you. I am overestimating myself, since I am actually amazing.” He told her, and she snorted.

“As much as we enjoy watching your foreplay, your mom will get pissed if we get your or Jace’s drool in the soup.” Said Simon’s voice, and Raphael laughed. Clary and Jace ignored them.

She brandished the dipper like it was a seraph blade. “I challenge you.” She said, voice serious but mouth smiling. She did have a pretty smile.

Jace bowed. “I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I didn’t accept.”

Sebastian sighed. “That’s my sister you are flirting with, you know.”

Jace didn’t turn around. “And that’s my step sister you are undressing with your eyes.”

Alec was too distracted by Magnus to even say anything, while Max was too intrigued with talking to Simon about mangas and about the younger Morgenstern girl, Annabelle Seraphine Morgenstern, to care.

And, as everyone sat down for lunch, the soup Clary made in front of them, Jace couldn’t help but think that the Clave might have actually made a good decision this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
